Kiss of a prince
by Angel Pendragon
Summary: Merlin's jealousy comes to a head when Arthur meets a beautiful young woman. This story proves Merlin and Arthur are more than just friends


Kiss of a prince!

The young woman looked up from the ground and gave the young blond prince a sweet smile, "thank you sire I am forever indebted to you for saving my life".

The prince reached down and offered her his hand "it is my pleasure, for it is my duty to protect my people" he returned the smile and the woman's heart skipped a beat she felt a warm tingling sensation in the pit of her stomach he was the most handsome and beautiful man in the kingdom.

The princes young servant Merlin stood behind the prince his arms folded across his chest his eye's were dull and his face was stern, he stared at the young woman his eye's burning in to her.

The prince turned to his guards and waved his hand "see that this man is taken to the prison and I will seek an audience with the king to speak of his execution this evening".

The guards took the man who had attacked the young woman by the arms and dragged him off towards the castle, the prince flashed the man a smile "you will pay the ultimate punishment for attacking this beautiful fair maiden".

Arthur returned to the castle, as he entered his room his servant Merlin let the door slam shut "oh for heavens sake Merlin please be careful I would like my room to still have a door at the end of the day" he boomed to his servant and friend.

Merlin stood at the foot of the bed and passed Arthur a fresh shirt, as the prince took off his dirty and bloody shirt his semi naked body was pale yet beautiful.

Merlin gazed upon the princes sleek body and his eye's fell soft.

Arthur turned to Merlin and saw him looking almost dazed, "oh please Merlin get some sleep on a night, I cant have a servant who is falling asleep on the job".

Merlin stood up straight and apologised to the prince, he stared with an inquiring expression upon his slim yet oddly handsome face.

"I think that woman in the village likes you" he remarked as the prince ran his hand through his hair and checked his appearance in the mirror.

Arthur let out a short giggle "well Merlin what isn't there to like about me, I am the future king of Camelot after all".

Merlin frowned and shook his head "you really do love your self Arthur don't you" the servant whipped.

Arthur smiled and placed his hand on Merlin's shoulder, "not as half as much as lady Morgana does".

Lady Morgana stood in her room brushing her hair as she gazed out of the window.

Rain was pouring down, the rain ran down the window like tears running down a face "Terrible weather ma'am I hope it soon clears", said Guinevere Lady Morgana's handmaid.

Morgana turned to Guinevere and smiled "I'm sure it will, poor Arthur is going mad, he wants to go on a hunt with Merlin but as long as the rain persists I'm afraid he cant".

Guinevere placed some fresh flowers in to a beautiful vase "I'm sure Merlin will keep the prince entertained until the rain clears up".

Morgana laughed "I don't see Arthur helping Gaius with his potions or helping Merlin to clean his armour".

Arthur paced towards his father King Uther with the prisoner at his grasp "I seek an audience with you sire to ask for the punishment of death for this man".

King Uther studied his son "has this man been caught practising magic" Arthur shook his head. "Then why do I need to declare the punishment of death" Arthur threw the man on to the ground. "Because he was attacking a woman in the village and I had to save her".

King Uther tapped his fingers on his throne "I'm not going to give every villager the death sentence every time they have a quarrel with each other".

"But father he was about to kill her if I hadn't challenged him" the king addressed the man and asked him why he was attacking the woman, the man climbed to his feet and dusted himself off. "sire the woman I was attacking as the prince would say is a witch, she has been practicing magic here in the village, I was doing Camelot a service".

The king glared at his son "did you ask this man why he was attacking the woman".

Arthur dropped his head to the floor "no sire, I just saw a man attacking a woman and I thought I had to rescue her, but sire this man could be lying to save himself, he could be accusing this woman of magic just to stop himself from dying".

The king paused and thought "then we will have to see for our self's guards bring me this woman and take this man back to the cells, we will find out the truth for our self's soon".

Gaius passed Merlin his dinner and some water to drink "you must tidy up your room Merlin its chaos in there. we have a guest arriving and I need your room for her to stay in for a few days" Merlin peered up from his dinner "her a female, who".

Gaius grinned "my niece is coming to Camelot to stay and help me for a few days, she is passing through and I offered her residence here, its only for a few days Merlin you will have your room back to its awful chaos soon, I forgot how messy young boys can be".

Merlin grinned, I will clean up after my dinner.

The young woman glided through the court on to the stair case which leaded to Gaius's quarters. she was beautiful, bright blue eye's, dark blonde hair and even though her skin was pale her cheeks were flushed with a tint of pink, like a doll.

She knocked on the door and waited patiently, The door opened slowly and out peered a young, slim, handsome yet odd man.

The servant from the village square.

He stood with his hand on the door and a look of confusion on his face "you" He gushed.

Gaius peered over Merlin's shoulder "Athanay my dear, Merlin let the girl in she isn't staying out on the door step all evening".

Gaius took his niece in his arms and hugged her "its been so long since I last saw you. How was your journey".

The woman gazed at Merlin who was still in the doorway "it was eventful uncle, I was attacked in the village by a man but I was rescued by prince Arthur".

Merlin glared at her "yes Arthur is now speaking with the king to get that man executed, why was he attacking you" asked the young man.

The woman's gaze fell gaunt "because he has been following me from my village, he thinks I am a threat to him and his army of monsters, murderers and thief's, I had a dream in it he tortured and killed over 50 people from a nearby village. I told them and they were waiting for him and he was defeated, now he wants me to die because I am the only one who stands in his way, he wants to take over Camelot and kill everybody who stands in his way, meaning Arthur and the knights not to mention King Uther"

Merlin stumbled forwards and gasped "we have to tell Arthur this".

Merlin, Gaius and Athanay made their way to the kings court.

As they approached the doors, 2 guards grabbed Athanay and dragged her into the court.

King Uther and Arthur were waiting, Gaius followed the guards arguing.

Merlin stood by the door and met Arthur's gaze, "Gaius what is this, this woman is wanted, there have been allegations about her and that she uses magic"

Gaius stepped forwards "this in absurd sire she is just a normal girl, she is my niece and she does not practice magic, she has come to Camelot to help us, the man who Arthur arrested earlier is a murderer and thief, he followed Athanay from her village to kill her because she witnessed him murder people from a nearby village, he is the guilty one not her"

Arthur pulled the guards off the woman and stared in to her eye's "is this true" he said with pleading eye's.

The woman nodded her head "yes sire every word"

Arthur gazed into her eye's and felt himself drifting off "Athanay I believe you".

The king approached her and placed his hand on her shoulder "I do too, the man will be executed at sunrise"

Arthur took Athanay by the hand and lead her up to a room where Guinevere was waiting "you shall stay here in the castle, Lady Morgana and Guinevere will look out for you until you leave, you cannot stay with Gaius and Merlin I would not wish anybody to have to sleep upon the same bed as Merlin does".

The prince kissed her hand and left the room.

Guinevere smiled "the prince is right me and the lady Morgana will take care of you wile you are here, we are grateful for you helping save Camelot from destruction and for making Arthur act like a gentleman".

Athanay sat on the bed "isn't Arthur a gentleman all the time" Guinevere laughed "are you kidding Arthur is loud, arrogant and stubborn but he is a great prince"

Arthur laid on his bed the linen pulled down to his knee's he tossed and turned trying to get comfy.

He sat up and sighed "this will not do" He climbed out of bed and grabbed some coverings as he did not want to have to dress just to have to undress again.

He pulled his door open and peered out, he stepped on to the hall and pulled the door too.

He let out a soft judder and rubbed his arms with his hands, so cold.

He made his way down the stairs, through the main hall and onto the staircase which lead to Gaius's quarters.

Arthur knocked on the door and paced the floor outside the door.

The old wooden door creaked and out peered a weary eyed Merlin.

He saw Arthur and rubbed his eye's "yes Merlin your eye's are not playing a trick on you it is me, I need you to come to my room and sort out that mess you call my bed".

"It is awful and I cannot sleep in it".

Merlin asked Arthur to come in wile he got dressed.

As Arthur waited he examined Gaius's potions and books, as Merlin hurried towards Arthur the prince waved his hand over the potions and books and asked the young servant what they were for.

Merlin picked up a bottle and read the label "they are sleeping remedies"

Arthur raised his brow "what all of them" Merlin picked up another bottle "this one doesn't have a label yet, maybe it's a love potion. Maybe you should give Athanay one" Merlin's tone was sharp and mocking.

"Could you be jealous Merlin" laughed Arthur.

Merlin glared into thin air "not of Athanay no, she's not my type" he began but cut him self off. "Anyway your bed sire"

The two men left the quarters.

Gaius opened his eye's and raised his head "silly boy" he whispered.

Arthur lead Merlin into his room.

Merlin stared at the bed "what's wrong with it" he asked.

"Are you kidding me just look at it, it's a state, the sheets are lumpy and the pillows are flat".

Merlin picked up a pillow "feels fine to me" Arthur's eye's grew wide.

"Well they don't to me".

Merlin stripped the bed and fluffed the pillows, then relayed the sheets.

"There all done now can I go back to bed" Arthur paused and studied the bed "no there's still something not right with it".

Merlin stood quiet eyeing the bed. It seemed fine to him.

Maybe Arthur was just being annoying.

Arthur's gaze shifted to Merlin "you don't like Athanay do you" He asked his tone soft yet commanding.

Merlin bit his tongue he wanted to tell the prince exactly why he didn't like the young woman. But he knew if the words were to leave his mouth then he would find him self either in the stocks for a week or worse in the jails he returned Arthur's gaze.

The truth is Merlin didn't like Athanay because he didn't like the way Arthur looked at her, with longing in his eye's and lust in his heart.

Merlin wished the prince would look at him once in a wile in that way.

Oh how his heart begged for Arthur to return his love and passion.

Arthur moved across the room towards Merlin "she is very beautiful and I thought maybe you would have grown closer to her with spending some time with her. What with her being Gaius's niece"

Merlin stood strong Arthur was drawing closer to him.

He could feel his body heat near his Merlin felt his knee's go weak as the handsome young royal stood close to him.

"Athanay is everything a man would want, she has beauty, courage and she is sweet" Merlin nodded "so you do like her"

Arthur smiled "yes I do but there is somebody else I prefer, somebody else who has my heart" he stepped even closer to Merlin "somebody who has always had my heart since the second I saw them" Merlin stared the prince straight in the eye's.

"She must be very special" he whispered.

Arthur smiled again "very special yes, every time I see them I have to fight the urge to kiss them with all of my passion and heart, I don't think I can hold back any more" Merlin's eye's stung with tear's.

He swallowed hard and stepped back then the prince grabbed his servant by the arm and pulled him to his chest.

He felt Merlin's heart beating faster and faster.

He moved his hand up to Merlin's face and moved in closer, Merlin held his breath, his eye's staring into those of the princes.

Arthur's lips parted and gently caressed those of the young servant.

Merlin moved his hand onto Arthur's back and kissed him back.

Arthur kissed Merlin harder he grasped at the servants shirt, he pulled away from the kiss for a few seconds. Enough to pull the servants shirt over his head and then pulled him back in for a kiss.

He pressed against the young man's bare chest Merlin felt his heart skip.

His stomach felt tingly and his head felt light, he could feel the princes shirt soft against his body.

Arthur pulled away and smiled at his servant. He took Merlin's hand and placed it under his shirt on his chest.

Merlin's eye's went wild with passion he clawed at the princes clothing.

Arthur grinned like a school girl as Merlin pulled his shirt off.

The 2 young men stood embraced in each other, their naked chests pressed against each other. Arthur suddenly pushed Merlin on to his bed.

"See that's what was missing from my bed" the prince stared at his servant with lust in his eye's. Merlin smiled, that's the look he's wanted to see on the princes face for as long as he can remember since arriving in Camelot.

Arthur climbed on to the bed.

He sat on top of Merlin.

Merlin laughed "this is hardly fair, you are far stronger than me"

Arthur laughed "so I am, but I am the future king" he then took Merlin's hands and spread them out over the bed and kissed him once more. Stronger and stronger with every touch of his lips.

He bit Merlin's lip. Merlin winced and gasped at the same time, Arthur giggled as the young servant moaned and wriggled underneath him.

"If you want me to stop just say" whispered Arthur.

Merlin gripped the princes back and slightly dug his nails in "never" he forced through gasps.


End file.
